


TAN - a story about Tony and Nebula

by silver_starfish01



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nebula (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pre-Avengers (2012), Protective Gamora (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_starfish01/pseuds/silver_starfish01
Summary: After years of abuse by her adopted Father and sister, young Nebula steals a pod and escapes her life.Tony Stark, the billionaire super hero, was driving home when a pod crashed into his vehicle. He finds a young blue hurt child, that he decides to take care of
Relationships: Gamora & Nebula (Marvel), Nebula & Pepper Potts, Nebula & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, nebula - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

She lost again.

Nebula and her sister Gamora were training. Their father Thanos would always have them battle each other as training. Every time Nebula would lose, her father would take her away, and have people take her apart. He had parts of her body replaced with metal, to make her equal to her sister. The thing was, her sister never let Nebula win.

So, over the years, more than 70% of her body has been replaced with machinery.

After losing another training session, Nebula woke up with a new eye. Her father claimed it would help her see her sister better.

Her eye hurt. She was tired of all the surgeries. So Nebula decided to leave. 

* * *

Tony Stark was being driven to the Stark Tower by his head to security, Happy Hogan. 

He was interrupted by a very loud bang on the roof of the car, Happy slammed on the brakes as the car rattled.

“What the hell?!” yelled Tony

The two got out the of the to see what happened. They both seemed On top of the limo was some sort of spaceship.

"What is it boss?” "I’m not sure Hap”

Tony walked slowly towards the pod to get a better look. 

"Is that a kid?" Asked Happy. 

The small person in the pod was blue, obviously not human. He could see that the person has metal parts and her head had a gash that was bleeding. Not red blood, but blue. Whatever it was Tony wasn’t going to just leave her here for S.H.I.E.L.D to find.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Nebula back to the tower  
> Nebula meets Pepper, Tony and Happy.   
> Then goes off to eat some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry this is kind of a late update.  
> It's 11:45pm here, I just finished writing this chapter.  
> I hope you like it.

Pepper was in the apartment working on paperwork and returning phone calls when Tony came home. She turned to him just to see him carrying in a small child. Shocked at the sight, he went to get a closer look when she noticed the child was blue. The girl looked to be part metal, with silver parts around her eye and arm. Pepper also noticed she was hurt.

“Oh god, Tony what happened to her?”

“Her spaceship crashed into my car.” Tony said as he laid the child on the couch.

"Happy, can you find a first aid kit please?" Asked Pepper.

Happy left the room to find a first aid kit while Tony watched Pepper as she examined the girl’s head

* * *

When Nebula woke up, she was blinded by a bright light. She was groggy and confused for a couple of seconds before she realized that she was lying in a chair. Just like the one her father would strap her in for one of her surgeries. He must have found her when she crashed and brought her back to his ship to do another one of his ‘improvements’ she thought. She tried to get up but was stopped by a woman. 

She shoved the red head woman away and pushed herself off the chair.

“Oh shit!” Nebula heard a man say as she climbed off the chair and tried to get herself away from the other people that came into the room.

“Are you alright?” the woman asked as she looked at the girl with concern.

Tony watched as Pepper slowly approached the young girl. The blue girl only stared blankly with her black eyes.

“Go away. I won’t let you mess with me anymore”

“I’m not sure what you mean sweetie. We just want to help” Pepper tried to explain.

“You’re lying, you just do whatever my father tells you”

“Who’s your father?” The woman asked.

“Thanos”

“I don’t know who that is”

 _Was she dumb? Or she’s lying._ Nebula thought. Everyone must have heard of her father.

Nebula watched the woman’s face, looking for signs that she was lying. She saw that she wasn't, but Nebula wasn't sure if she could trust her. 

“What’s your name?” asked one of the men. The one with weird facial hair and has some sort of circle of light coming from his chest. Nebula glared at him before replying 

“Nebula” 

“That’s a nice name.” the woman gave a soft smile. “My name’s Pepper. This is Tony and Happy” She pointed to both of the men in the room.

She noticed the man, Tony, walk a bit closer to her, and she took a step back. 

"it's okay kid, we're not gonna hurt you" he said, trying to reassure her. Nebula obviously didn't believe him, since she continued to glare at him.

“Where I am?” 

“Stark Tower” replied Tony. He got a blank, slightly confused look in return.

“In New York City. In the United States” He continued

“What planet?” Nebula asked

 _‘What?’_ Tony thought. “Earth.” He told the girl.

“Earth” she said confused, as if she never heard of it. “Oh, Terra.”

She had heard of Terra before. Just that it was dreadful, boring planet.

“Are you hungry?” Pepper asked “We can go find some food, if you want.”

“Just us?” Nebula asked, as she looked at the men with distrust.

“Just us.” Pepper said offering her hand out for Nebula to take.

Nebula stared at her hand, then looked at the woman, then back to her hand, before slowly taking it.

Tony watched his girlfriend lead Nebula out of the room to the kitchen and Nebula trying to stay as far away to the men as possible.

 _What had happened to her’_ Tony thought, _‘for her to act like that around men.’_ He sighed as he thought of the list of possibilities. She must have been through some sort of abuse. He gave a look of concern to Happy.

It was quiet in the room, with the voice of Pepper in the kitchen talking softly to Nebula.

 _‘This has been a weird day.’_ thought Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction. I'm not a very good writer  
> This is story is based on a fan fiction I read a couple months ago but was deleted, I felt really sad that I could read it anymore so I decided to write my own version of the story.  
> I completely forgot the name and author of the original story. 
> 
> But anyways I hope you like the story and please let me know if you have any ideas  
> :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the life of a star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697291) by [Hitoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi/pseuds/Hitoshi)




End file.
